<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warriors of Valhalla by roseofalderaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126340">Warriors of Valhalla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseofalderaan/pseuds/roseofalderaan'>roseofalderaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bacara is an Asshole with Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Space Vikings with Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseofalderaan/pseuds/roseofalderaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sváfa Trggyr is Chieftain of Clan Reka of the planet Leuse, a planet formally under siege from the Separatists. Commander Bacara was assigned to Leuse with his men and his General. While at first, it seems to be just precautionary, it is soon revealed that there is more than meets the eye on Leuse. The two must work together even closer now, both to protect the people under Sváfa's rule and to ensure the Separatists do not attempt to take advantage of a long-hidden secret. As the two work together, sparks fly. </p><p> </p><p>Any additional warnings will be posted within each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1138 | Bacara &amp; Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CC-1138 | Bacara/Original Female Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warriors of Valhalla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Bacara get tackled, so, canon-typical violence</p><p>Definitions of words in End Notes. </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Bacara deserves more love!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are soldiers approaching, Sváfa. We haven’t been able to identify if they are Republic troops yet. Darragh asked me to notify you, in case fighting breaks out.” </p><p>Sváfa straightened from her position at the head of the battle table, her mass of brown  braids and beads tossed over her shoulder. Her most trusted warrior, Fiadh Nikas, was standing at the entrance of the longhouse, her dark wings heaving in time with her breaths. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Sváfa asked, walking over to Fiadh. “It looks like you’ve already been fighting with them.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine, Sváfa.” Fiadh told her, extending her wing towards Sváfa. “I don’t think the soldiers even knew we were there.” </p><p>Sváfa narrowed her eyes. “I hope you’re right.” </p><p>Fiadh frowned. “Though, I’m worried that Tadhg may have tried something he shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“Do you know what?” </p><p>Fiadh shook her head, her long black braid swaying slightly with the motion. “I’m not sure, but he took a group of warriors after some of the soldiers had split up. And Darragh couldn’t stop him.” </p><p>Sváfa cradled her face in her hand, an exasperated sigh coming from her lips. </p><p>“I know. I wasn’t sure if it’s been resolved yet, but I felt it was important to let you know.” </p><p>Sváfa stood quietly for a moment, considering the situation. Tadhg was unpredictable, having been spoiled by his father, and had gained a command position within the ranks of the warriors without earning it. Such was the result of reaping the benefits of your father being good friends with the former chieftain. She would have to deal with him and his insubordination soon, but ensuring she knew what the soldiers were here was the more important goal. </p><p>“Fiadh, did some of the warriors you had taken with you return with you?” </p><p>“No. Darragh wanted to spar as little warriors as he could,” Fiadh replied, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Alright. I will be returning with you, just in case.”</p><p>Since she had been installed as chieftain of her clan, the duties and expectations that came with the position had limited the time she could spend with her warriors. It had been one of her favorite pastimes, especially if she was able to engage in a spar with one of her warriors. The death of the chieftain that had come before her had changed much of the ways Sváfa had lived her life. She could feel the anticipation thrumming through her veins, a result of the many, many days she had spent without spreading her wings to fly. </p><p>As she stepped outside, she was greeted with the softly falling snow. The blizzard had faded into the west, and would likely torment the seas until they were officially frozen over. Sváfa turned her face toward the sky, the snow landing on her skin with a sort of grace she had never had herself. She relished in the quiet peace, a reminder that she was not as alone as she felt. </p><p>Fiadh laid her hand on Sváfa’s shoulder, her presence calming through the sister-like bond they shared. </p><p>Sváfa shook her wings, shrugging off the hand on her shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go.” </p><p>She and Fiadh took off, their wings flapping in unison. Fiadh took the lead, guiding Sváfa to the spot where Darragh was watching over the soldiers. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>The snow was no longer falling like it had been an hour ago, now a soft and slow descent instead of the blizzard-like conditions. Bacara could hear the chattering of his men over the comms and from those close to him, repeating their thanks for the change. The thick branches of the trees, Eik he believed they were called, hadn’t made the visibility levels any better. He’d been able to switch off the heat vision equipment in his snow gear, though, as it was no longer needed. </p><p>“Commander!” Captain Nyor called from his position ahead of Bacara. “Scout says we’re almost to the city.”</p><p>“Have you notified the clan’s leader about our approach, Nyor?” Bacara asked. </p><p>Nyor froze, and Bacara swore. The clan they were to be meeting with, Clan Reka, was especially aggressive to those encroaching on their territory when they were not supposed to be. Speeders were usually incredibly helpful, especially with the plans Neyo and Bacara had collaborated on. But not when heading straight for a clan that had lost their leader to the battles that had taken place before the 21st Nova Corps had arrived on Leuse. </p><p>“Notify Scout, and  tell him to tell his Landslide Battalion to keep a lookout for anything out of place.” Bacara looked up at the branches above him, certain there was something above him. </p><p>“It’s a bit too late for that, sir,” Bal replied. “The section of Landslide Battalion with Scout isn’t responding.” </p><p>Bacara swore again. “Try it again, Lieutenant.” </p><p>Sayr shook his head. “Both Bal and I have tried, twice, sir. Either the messages aren’t getting through or something’s keepin’ them from responding.” </p><p>“That’s not good,” Nyor muttered. </p><p>“No, it’s not,” Bacara replied. “Keep an eye out, men.”</p><p>“Are we looking for anything specific?” Sayr asked. </p><p>“If you see anything moving, hear wings rustling, tell me,” Bacara ordered. </p><p>Bacara turned his attention back to the trail ahead of him, looking for any sign of movement. He debated switching on heat vision, even if the snow had slowed down even more, and the clouds were dissipating to the west. His concern, however, soon turned to General Mundi. Mundi was accompanying the second half of Landslide Battalion. He did not wear proper armor, and Bacara was unsure of what weapons the Aligerous had, or the approach they would take. </p><p>Bacara heard a rustle in the trees ahead,  and his eyes darted to the possible source of the sound. That was a mistake. </p><p>“Look out!” Bacara heard Burst yell. </p><p>Bacara was knocked off his speeder bike, landing roughly on the ground. He could feel his breath knocked out of his lungs. Whoever, or whatever, had knocked him off his bike landed on him. Bacara looked up and saw one of the Aligero hovering above him. Their lips were pulled back, baring the sharp teeth Bacara had been vaguely aware that the Aligerous had when they were sent on this mission. Bacara raised his upper body up, determined to headbutt them, but their hands caught his shoulders and forced him down. They pressed their legs down on his, almost hyper aware of Bacara’s movements before he tried them. What hair was not held back by the silver colored helm on top of their head swung over their shoulders, just brushing Bacara’s helmet. He was a bit too dazed to really take note of their features, but he did admit that they were pretty, at least as far as Bacara could tell.</p><p>Their blue eyes met his eyes. “Do not move!” they hissed, their accent twisting the words into something more elegant than it was meant to be. </p><p>Bacara’s eyes narrowed at the Aligero, and he tried to force them off of him again. Heaving his body weight up, thrashing in their hold, he tried what he remembered from his training. Somehow, he remained unsuccessful. He heard his men prepare to fire their weapons, but he made no move to call them off.</p><p>The Aligero pushed down on him again. “I told you to not move.” </p><p>“I have a habit of not listening.” Bacara retorted.</p><p>“You’re likely to want to listen now.” They replied, a look Bacara had seen on his trainers showing up on their face. “Are you a soldier from the Republic?” </p><p>Bacara sighed. <em> Of course. </em>“Yes, I am. The men accompanying me, and the other half of the battalion here, are also from the Republic. Men, lower your weapons.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Nyor called back. </p><p>“Yes, I am. Lower your weapons.” </p><p>The Aligero let go of his shoulders and shifted to stand up. They stepped aside, and Bacara stood up himself. </p><p>They pulled off the silver helm, tucking it under their arm, a small smile playing at their lips.”I am Sváfa, leader of Clan Reka. And your name is?”</p><p>“CC-1138.” Bacara told her.</p><p>“I believe I asked for a name, not a number.” Sváfa replied, her once spread wings were drawn back behind her. </p><p>Bacara sputtered behind his helmet for a few seconds, more than surprised that the woman refused to accept his number as his name, as so many others had done before. “I’m Commander Bacara, ma’am.” </p><p>She smiled, and then her face turned serious. “I am sorry I tackled you to the ground so harshly Bacara, but I did not want to risk the life of my clan members.”</p><p>“I can understand your desire to protect them. I would do the same in your place.” Bacara looked around for his men, and when he was sure he saw all of the men who had been with him originally, he opened his comms. “Nova Corps, sound off. ” </p><p>There was no reply. Bacara frowned, and turned to Sváfa. “I still have men missing, do you know something about this?”</p><p>Sváfa sighed. “I’m sure I do. How long has it been since they checked in?”</p><p>“I had my captain try to contact them before you tackled me off my speeder bike. It didn’t go through.” </p><p>“Gods damned Tadhg.” Sváfa muttered, her gaze turning only slightly murderous. She turned slightly towards the tree line. “Darragh, is Tadhg aware that the soldiers are Republic?”</p><p>An older Aligero, his dark brown hair greying at the temples landed beside Sváfa. “I’m not quite sure that he’d care.” </p><p>Sváfa rolled her eyes. “Of course not. Tadhg has no judgment skills.”</p><p>Bacara narrowed his eyes behind the helmet, incredibly uncertain as to what they were talking about. “What is happening to my men?” he hissed, making his voice as threatening as he could. </p><p>Sváfa turned to Darragh. “Take Bacara’s men to Ravndal. I have something that needs to be taken care of.” </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Sváfa was livid beyond belief when she finally reached the clearing Tadhg had taken Bacara’s men to. She clenched her fingers on her sword, itching to draw it and cleave Tadhg’s head from his shoulders. She landed heavily a few feet away from the entrance to the clearing to watch what was going on within it. Tadhg was pacing, his hand axes and sword still sheathed. Sváfa spotted several of Bacara’s men tied against each other. When one of them shifted, their armor clanked against each other. The sound was quite loud, piercing through the quiet woods. Sváfa noted that the Jedi, a Ceren dressed in heavy brown robes, was tied against a tree. Sváfa cursed at Tadhg, his stupidity could get them all killed. She looked for the other warriors, all of them gathered behind Tadhg. A few looked upset, or uncomfortable, but there were far too many who looked content with the situation. </p><p>Sváfa stalked out into the clearing, murder written in her gaze. “For all I have known you, Tadhg, I have never known you to be a coward. Or an idiot.”</p><p>The man turned on his heel, and laughed when he saw her, despite the anger on Sváfa’s face. His red hair glinted in the light, and Sváfa remembered that once she had thought him a handsome man, but his foolish and unearned pride had rid him of all beauty. “Sváfa, my love!”</p><p>Sváfa frowned at the words, and she stalked further forward, spreading her wings out and making herself appear bigger than she normally did. “You defied orders, Tadhg Arkynson. You are lucky I have not decided to kill you where you stand.” </p><p>“And yet that is not how Clan Reka works. You are not as ruthless as the chieftain of Clan Atall, Sváfa, regardless of if I disobeyed orders or not.”</p><p>“And who told you that charging off and attacking the soldiers on our land without Darragh’s or my permission was not disobeying orders? I assure you, these men are not here to attack us, Arkynson.” Sváfa gestured towards the men who were tied up. “And kidnapping a Jedi? What kind of an idiot are you to be stupid enough to try that?”</p><p>“The kind of idiot trying to protect his clan.”</p><p>Sváfa laughed, throwing her head back before stepping forward further, and leveling her gaze with him. “It is my job to protect the clan. It is not your job, nor your right, to make decisions like the one you have made. You may have ruined our chance at gaining support from the Republic. You have taken more liberties than I have allowed you.”</p><p>She turned to one of the warriors, Tove, and beckoned her over. “Untie the Jedi first, and then I will assist you with the soldiers.” </p><p>“Of course, Drútt Trggyr.” </p><p>“Thank you, Tove.” Sváfa nodded. Tove rushed over to the Jedi, and Sváfa looked back at Tadhg, whose gaze had turned hard. “I will allow you to keep your position, for now. If I hear word of or witness another incident, you will no longer be a lieutenant, or have a position within my warriors. Understood?”</p><p>Tadhg looked angry, his eyes narrowed. “I understand, Drútt.”</p><p>Sváfa stepped back, and nodded. She moved her wings to behind her, jogged over to Tove, and knelt down beside a group of soldiers. Sváfa worked at the knots, and cut the ties around the soldiers’ wrists. Once the first group of soldiers was done, they worked to help the others. Sváfa stood back, crossing her arms over her chest. She was glad that it looked like no harm had been done to the soldiers, but she would have her healers look over them when they returned to Ravndal. The Jedi was assisting their men, as much as they could at least. Sváfa glanced back at Tadhg, whose angry gaze had finally turned away. He beckoned to a few of the warriors and once they had joined him, he took off, spreading his raven wings. </p><p>Sváfa was glad to see him gone, the anger of dealing with him long gone when his shadow faded from sight. Sváfa turned back to the soldiers, all of whom had gathered together, some of them replacing dislodged armor. Those left of Sváfa’s warriors had gathered together and Sváfa walked over to the Republic soldiers, and their Jedi. </p><p>“I must apologize for my drengr’s actions, he was wrong to attack and tie you all.”</p><p>“You are Chieftain Trggyr?” The Jedi turned from their men towards Sváfa.</p><p>“I am.” Sváfa nodded. “You are Commander Bacara’s General?”</p><p>“Yes, I am Ki-Adi Mundi.” The Jedi paused. “Your warrior, his actions were not ordered by you?”</p><p>“I would never order my soldiers to attack, unless I or my General knew the forces in our territory were hostile. Tadhg is a coward, one who seeks to rise above a station he did not earn himself. His actions were not born of my orders.” </p><p>“I am glad to know that.” The Jedi glanced at their men again. “Is it possible we could head to your village? I think it would be a good idea to talk more there.”</p><p>“Of course. I will escort you and your soldiers to Ravndal, and once talks are over we will move on from there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>glossary - </p><p>drengr - warrior (singular) - refers to younger warriors, usually below 40 years of age</p><p>drútt - chieftain (singular) - refers to younger chieftains, below 40 years of age or recently installed as chieftain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>